1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blade sharpening devices and, more particularly, to a blade sharpening device for lawn edgers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, devices for sharpening the blades of power equipment such as lawn mowers are well known. However, absent in the art are any such devices particularly designed for the sharpening of the blades of powered lawn edging equipment.
Many Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. As a matter of pride and personal expression, these people manicure their grass, plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. In performing these tasks one uses a variety of tools and machinery, each of which performs a specialized yard care or maintenance function. Among these devices, the lawn edger is among the most popular. One of the essential steps in maintaining one's yard consists of trimming the grass border that abuts with the driveway or sidewalk, etc. In doing so, the border is given a straight, uniform look rather than overlapping the adjoining areas. Motorized edgers are of a great help in performing this task. These edgers consist of a wheeled device that includes a blade that is spun, in a vertical orientation, by a gas-powered engine or electric motor. The edger includes a handle that allows the user to push the device along the edge of the grass to be trimmed with great ease and control while the spinning blade trims the edge of the grass line in a neat, uniform manner. One problem with these devices, however, is that the blade tends to dull quickly as it passes through a great deal of dirt during typical use. The dirt acts as an abrasive that serves to dull the blade. As a result, one must routinely remove the blade in order to sharpen it, consuming a great deal of time and effort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which lawn edger blades can be maintained in a uniform, sharpened manner without unnecessarily inconveniencing the user. The development of the Stay Sharp lawn edger fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,549,508 Searle et al. August 27, 1996 4,936,053 Shanelec June 26, 1990 4,694,613 Bernhard September 22, 1987 4,148,158 Hewitt April 10, 1979 3,636,666 Brayman January 25, 1972 3,659,385 Ferguson May 2, 1972 2,879,629 Machovic March 31, 1959 5,371,977 Liner December 13, 1994 4,265,146 Horrell May 5, 1981 5,062,322 Sinko November 5, 1991 4,509,316 Edwards April 9, 1985